Snake Eyed Girl
by Eloisee
Summary: "It is obvious that she is becoming more and more like her Father every day! She is his child after all!" she choked out the last words as a chilling silence filled the room... Hermione is evil, she Will destroy Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or anything like that.

So basically this is if Hermione was Evil and pureblood.

Draco.

I sat in the great hall as I usually did; looking uninterested and unemotional, calmly picking at my food. The hall was alive in the usual discussion of day to day teenage life; I rolled my eyes at Blaise when I heard Pansy talking about her new hairstyle she was going to get. I needed to find something ,or even better someone, to do.

"Hey." I smiled at some 5th year Slytherin girl with long pale blonde hair and more makeup than necessary.

Blushing she smiled back "Hey." She replied sweetly playing with a strand of her hair.

"I'm Draco," I said smirking. I mean every girl knows who I am, what was the point in me introducing myself? Well I suppose girls prefer it when a guy introduces themselves before going in for the kill.

She laughed in a very girly manner "I'm Blaire, nice to meet you Draco" she smiled and bit her lip slightly. Score. I was in. Draco has won again. When a girl bites there lip it's obvious you are down to business.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said turning on the charm. I lifted her little hand to my lips brushing in a light kiss but never breaking eye contact. She laughed delicately.

We carried on talking for a while and I found that she wasn't as boring and dumb as I initially thought. In fact, she was quite talkative. Ever since my Mother asked me to hurry up and find a beautiful pure blooded girlfriend I've been thinking about what I want in a girl. I mean I still just sleep with a few and never speak to them again but my mother's words really made me think. I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts so I would have to find a wife soon. Ugh great a wife to nag at me all the time. Wasn't my life going to be exciting?

The loud crack of apparition interrupted our conversation and plunged the great hall into silence. You couldn't apperate in Hogwarts. But someone had definitely done it.

A tall woman, whom I knew to be the headmistress of beuxbatons, walked quickly in a panicked manner through the door.

"Dumbledore! You 'av to 'elp me!" She screeched "It is as we feared and you promised to 'elp me! You promised!" she sobbed in her heavy French accent.

A few gasps erupted throughout the hall. I looked at Blaise and he looked as unaware of the situation as I felt. I shrugged and turned to look back at the scene

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared and the hall quietened again. "Madame Maxime what is the matter?"

"It's her! She can do things magically zat no one else can, she is pure evil, nothing can stop er'! She iz the reason we were able to apperate here!" she said with heavy warning in her French voice "It is obvious that she is becoming more and more like her Father every day! She is his child after all!" she choked out the last words as a chilling silence filled the room.

"Where is she?" Dumbledore suddenly demanded

"I do not know! She az disappeared down zee corridor!" Madam Maxime choked

The sound of a girl shouting and struggling pierced my ears. A Girl with Brown wild curly Hair was pushed through the giant doors with professor filch holding her arm behind her back, he was pushing her forwards towards Dumbledore.

"Get off of me you filthy little squib!" she shouted "Wait until my Father hears about this! You will be dead!" she struggled recklessly against his hold but he held his firm grip.

"I found this lurking in the corridor, looked like she was up to no good sir!" professor filch's greasy voice howled with pride.

"How dare you! Let me go! NOW" the girl shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted "thank you but unhand her Filch!"

Filch smiled and walked out of the hall. The girl stood straight and calmly in front of the teachers. I looked at her with a sudden amount of interest. She had dark wild curly hair which she wore in a far side parting making her hair look very big. She had a cute slightly pointed noise and full pink lips. Her lips were slightly upturned into a delicate snarl. Aslytherin snarl. Her eyes were big and brown with full lashes. Her skin was a creamy pale white and she has a slight pink blush on the apples of her cheeks. She was beautiful, captivating and mesmerising.

"Hello Hermione" Dumbledore said

"Hello Albus" Hermione replied in her clear voice

"Welcome to Hogwarts" He stated cheerfully

"Ha. Welcome to Hell" she smirked

"Let's get you sorted into your house shall we?" Dumbledore suggested ignoring the previous comment

Hermione sat down on the stool provided. She sat with her legs gracefully crossed, her back straight and her head held high. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

The second it was placed on her head it actually flinched. Almost as though it was in pain. I'd never seen the hat phsically flinch in pain.

"Ouch" It drawled "Its been a long time since I've seen a mind this evil. Hmm a mind alot like your Father i see! Well well there really is only one place for you. Slytherin!"

The Slytherin Table cheered enthusiastically in an aproar. Even I clapped.

She hopped down from the stool and strutted her way to the slytherin table. Only she didnt sit down were people who have just been placed sit; she walked further down and sat on the bench next to Blaise.

"Blaise!" She smirked kissing him lightly on the cheek

"Ha. its about time you came to ruin this school Hermione" Blaise laughed

I watched them taking to each other. It was sickening. How did he know her?

"Draco Malfoy! Well my Father has told me all about you and your family. In fact i've met your mother a few times. Nice women. Father says i have to stick with you and Blaise and ruin this school. Help him take down Potter slowly. Think of it as your latest mission; yeah your latest mission from the dark Lord himself!"

The Dark Lord himself? From That moment on i knew exactly who she was.  
The dark lords daughter,  
Hermione Riddle.

AN: hope you liked it

Review please xx


	2. No emotions

I don t own Harry potter or anything associated So on with the story ?  
For some reason I don t like this chapter =/

Hermione...  
Chapter 2: No emotions.

I knew that Father would be pleased with me. Dumbledore and his little friends were stupid enough to think that they could make me a good person. Ha. They failed with my Father, What made them think they would succeed with me? So there I was, sitting in the great hall at Hogwarts. Precious little scar-face was at the Gryffindor table and I was sat with some slytherin boys that my Dad said would help us achieve our goals.

One of them I knew whom was Blaise, I met him at a Death eaters meeting a few months back and we had been friends ever since. Draco on the other hand I had not met before. He had platinum blonde hair slicked back which seemed to glow in the light. I was mesmerised by his looks. He was tall and slim but still managed to have muscular arms and shoulders. He had ghostly pale white skin and a muscular jaw line; His full lips were a pale pink colour and delicately wearing a slight snarl. A slytherin snarl. His eyes were what caught me. They were shimmering grey pools which glinted in the light.

I looked away before anyone could notice I was staring at him.

Hold your head high. Wear a slight snarl at all times even when smiling-. Keep your back straight and posture neat, but most importantly, Show no emotions. I recited my Fathers rules that were tattooed in my mind.

"So are you going to show me around?" I asked

"Yeah, follow us to the common room if you like?" Blaise asked

A slight and brief smile was my response.

The three of us left the hall and walked towards the slytherin common room. I looked in disgust at my surroundings it was nowhere near as nice as beuxbatons was. It was ridiculous that they had expelled me for what I did. I wanted to do so much more than: get drunk repeatedly and bring a trainee death eater into the school! But no they had had enough. Stuck up twats.

"Fraus" Blaise said to what I assumed to be the portrait guarding the common room.

"Ooh classy" I said with a slice of sarcasm at the choice of password.

Draco did one of his one sided smiles at my comment. I guess he spoke Latin too.

We walked into the empty common room and I spotted my trunks by the door. I didn t worry about people trying to open them. I certainly wouldn't if I was them. As if the RIDDLE carved sinisterly on the top wasn't enough to scare off thieves, there were many charms set on those things. I m sure they would soon give up.

The common room was large with stone walls and black old fashioned sofas. The room had a cold dark feel to it what with the dark green lighting and musky smell. There was a large stone fireplace with a crackling fire that was charmed to be green. The sofas were arranged around the fireplace. Either side of the fireplace was two, floor to ceiling book cases. Oooh I almost smiled but one must not show emotions, they can be used against you at any time. I couldn't wait to see if there were any books about dark magic amongst the collection.

There was a grand stair case which split into two going opposite ways. The dorm rooms.

"So where am I staying?" I asked

"Well me and Draco have our own dorm with a spare bed in it if you want to stay in a room with us? It has an adjoining bathroom." He smiled slightly

"Mmm sounds good," I said smiling wickedly.

I followed Blaise to their dorm.

Draco walked to the side of me, we brushed hands slightly as we walked. His hands were warm and welcoming but I couldn't show emotion so I kept a straight face and walked steadily even though I wanted nothing more than to hold his hand and entwine our fingers as we embraced softly. What was I doing? Since when did I care about guys? I only used them for pleasure and to gain information. Maybe if I pretended I was using Draco I could get away with it? No shut up! I can t be involved with anyone.

"Here we go!" Blaise said breaking the silence this is your bed Hermione, the one next to it is Draco's, and the one over there is mine." he said pointing to a bed in the far corner of the room.

What idiot put mine and Draco s beds so close together? How was I supposed to resist jumping at him in the middle of the night? And Blaise's was so far away. ..

The room had three beds. Two ridiculously close and the other reasonably far away. There was a black sofa similar to those in the common room; 3 large wardrobes; a desk with papers scattered around; a large green and black Persian rug; and heavens another bookcase.

"Well I'm just going to see Daphne, Draco you can help Hermione right?" Blaise asked raising a single thick eyebrow.

"Certainly." Draco stated with no emotion whatsoever.

With that Blaise left humming rhythmically.

Me and Draco just stood there avoiding eye contact for a while in an awkward silence. The silence pierced at my ears and seemed to stretch on for longer than necessary. I couldn t help the images of Draco kissing me from entering my head.

The sound of a throat clearing brought me back to the present. "So, um, shall we bring your cases up?"

"Accio trunks!" I stated clearly. The trunks came whizzing up the stairs and neatly arranged themselves at the end of my bed.  
I saw Draco stood there in astonishment. I wondered why at first but then I realised that not everyone could perform wandless magic to that standard. Well my wand was in my trunk so i had to use wandless magic. Plus father said that if you lose your wand you can still perform magic to a high standard .That is why he taught it me so much.

"Whoa" he whispered slightly, I laughed lightly. Shit I laughed. I showed emotion.  
I immediately snapped back to the snarl.

"So would you like to help me put my clothes in the wardrobe?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Sure. Would you like me to make the wardrobe bigger or is it ok?"

"Its fine." I said biting my lip trying not to look like I fancied the shit out of him.

He started to take his wand out to move the clothes to the wardrobe but I stopped him before he could speak the spell.

"I prefer to do it by hand. Weird habit." I confessed raising my hands slightly in a fake surrender.

He laughed slightly and began hanging up the clothes I handed to him. I walked over and began filling the wardrobe to. We chatted about something and nothing as we cheerfully hung the clothes.

I pulled up a large coat and reached up to place it on the hanger but I couldn't quite reach. I stumbled slightly into Draco's chest and dropped the coat.  
"Oops." I whispered

I stared up at him as he gazed into my eyes. He lowered his head so his lips were a mere millimetres away from mine.

I leaned forward and pushed my lips gently against his.

AN:

:)

I know its a bad chapter but i couldnt make it much better =/  
And any ideas would be great!  
Review please xxx

Eloise 3


	3. Harmless

I'm reeeaaalllyy sorry it took me so long to update: /

Anyway on with the story ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with harry potter etc.

Chapter 3

Hermione.

So there I was sat in the great hall again. I couldn't believe it had only been three hours since that kiss, the soft sweet and caring kiss that I had shared with Draco Malfoy. It sucked.

I watched him as he flirted with some girl he had been talking to earlier. She was so annoying and had the fakest laugh ever and kept saying things like: oh drakes you're so funny, with her annoyingly sugar sweet voice. She had long pale blonde hair which was obviously fake and she had way too much makeup on, Panda eyes much?

I was way better looking than her and he was probably just using her to try and get me jealous like guys do. It's pathetic though because it doesn't work and just makes us hate them. Ugh guys.

I ran over the kiss again in my mind

The way his soft lips felt against mine. His hand cupped my neck as we kissed deeply and passionately. It was perfect. But for some reason it was awkward between us now.

"Um I'm going for a walk" I said to Draco and Blaise before leaving the table quickly. I didn't really want to witness that stupid girls cackle and longer and I needed to apperate to see my father. Plus I preferred to be alone at times, just thinking things through.

I walked out of the great hall and down one of the corridors that had wrapped around a little courtyard type of thing. I walked gracefully and leaned against a doorway looking at the fountain. I closed my eyes and breathed steadily.

I was doing the trick me and father had worked out I could do. I could send him messages straight to his brain without anyone knowing or with no magical help. Father couldn't do it yet but if I was somewhere he could apperate to he would defiantly come immediately if it was urgent.

I released a sharp breath and concentrated until I felt his brainwaves.

I thought clearly the message I wanted him to hear. "Dad it's me. Don't worry everything is fine Draco and Blaise are looking after me. I was sorted into slytherin as we said I would and everything went fine. I have seen Potter and his little ginger sidekick and I'm sure I will get them to fall for my charm soon not sure how to get them to follow me into our trap but I will do everything I can Dad. Anyway I have got to go, I hear someone coming. Write to me soon. Much love."

My eyes snapped open as I felt a body collide with me causing me to stumble slightly. I hissed sharply and turned to face the oaf that had done this.

"Oh bloody hell! You're that new girl! I'm so sorry!" Well well well, if it wasn't potter and his sidekick.

I smiled sweetly "No worries, I was in my own little world then. I'm Hermione... Hermione Granger." I smiled outstretching my hand. Hermione granger... I liked it. It sounded like a harmless nobody's name. Belly came up with it the other day when we were at home

"I'm Ron and that's Harry," he shook my hand with his sweaty mitts. I smiled sweetly.

"Merlin's beard! You're Harry Potter!" I gushed as though I was amazed by his presence,

"Why yes I am." He smiled arrogantly. He reached out and took my hand giving it a weak shake and raising his eyebrows in a slimy sort of way.

"Well it's nice to meet you both!" I batted my lashes

"The pleasure is ours" Harry replied in a way that was blatantly trying to be flirty. "So Hermione. We saw your little performance in the hall earlier. Seems you have quite a temper on you"

"Ha well I just want to be treated with respect that's all. And that little squib has it coming!" I narrowed my eyes slightly and felt a snarl creep onto my face.

"Haha! You were really shouting at him and something about how your father would do something about it. So on that topic who is your dad, your face seems familiar?" He asked sneakily

"Oh yes I know, kind of got a bit out of hand. And you wouldn't know him if I told you. But his name is Tom." I said smoothly, smiling brightly

"Oh cool take it your pure blooded then?" Ron mumbled nodding his head toward my Slytherin uniform

"Oh yes. We are very good friends with the Malfoy and Zabini families." I stated

I saw them flinch and they held their faces in disgust "Oh. I see" Harry said sharply

"Oh sorry, do you not get along?" I asked innocently biting my lip and batting my lashes like an innocent girl with no brain would

Their faces softened as they saw me do this. "Well we aren't exactly the best of friends." Harry smiled "But you seem a lot different to them. To the rest of that house" he paused licking his lip slightly "You seem nice" He looked into my eyes.

I knew then that I had them under my spell. They had fallen for my fake innocent look. They really should have known that they couldn't trust a slytherin.

"Hermione!" I heard Draco's voice from down the corridor. I turned to face him and he had a slight smirk on his face. He knew they had fallen for me.

"Oh. Hello Potter." He spat

"Malfoy!" Harry glared at him

"Well it was lovely to meet you!" I said sweetly "I will see you soon. Maybe we have classes together!" I said with joy. Fake joy of course but they just didn't know.

"See you around Hermione." Harry drawled

Draco and I walked off down a deserted corridor...

A/N: I know its short but I'm already working on the next chap so it will be up soon

Eloise xx


	4. Give me the bottle!

**I don't own anything to do with harry potter.**

**Hey I have some great ideas about this story but most of them are sad so if you could send me some ideas about whether this should be a happy or sad story it would be great ?**

Chapter 4

Draco.

When I saw her there talking with _them_ it was shocking to say the least. I felt some of the colour drain from my face, I wasn't even looking for her, I was just minding my own business and going somewhere private to practise some new spells my aunt had been teaching me.

But I knew exactly what she was doing when I saw her leaning against the door frame and innocently flirting with them. She was using them and helping her father, in a way so clever that no one would suspect her.

;;;

I glanced at her occasionally as we strolled down the empty halls; she really was beautiful. I had to kiss her lips again sometime soon. She looked amazing in her uniform. She wasn't wearing the bulky robe but she was wearing a black pleated skirt which ended mid thigh, with the skirt she wore black fishnet tights and shiny black high heels, She wore a black waistcoat over her school shirt which was tight and clung to her body perfectly, Her tie was done up and her shirt was fully tucked in.

"Can we go to the astronomy tower?" She asked interrupting my train of thought

"Sure it's right this way." I said leading her up the stairs.

I couldn't understand why the dark Lord would send his daughter to Hogwarts. It is obvious that she has stronger powers that anyone would have thought as possible, but surely it would be unsafe. She was too beautiful to be here. It was dangerous, the dark Lord would not be able to get to her in case of an emergency, say if potter found out and tried to kill her, he did nearly kill the Dark Lord and surely she isn't as powerful as her father. Is she?

We finally reached the astronomy tower.

We stood leaning against the railings and overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts. "Thanks for bringing me here Draco."

"You're welcome. It's my favourite place in Hogwarts this is, no one ever comes up here, it's perfect for practising spells."

"Or reading books" She murmured

"Do you like reading? Only you seemed to cheer up slightly when you saw the bookshelves in the common room."

"Yes I do like to read. My father made sure that our house had an excessively large library in it, when I was younger he used to read his favourite books with me and we would sit for hours just talking about our favourite characters and plot lines." I watched as her face seemed to brighten at the memories.

I smiled at her. "So then, Miss Hermione Riddle, Why are you at Hogwarts?" I asked

"Because I was expelled from the other schools" She answered bluntly "but mainly because I didn't like the other schools, I didn't really fit in." She said almost sadly.

I knew why she probably didn't fit in; it was because of her father, the way she was brought up. I felt almost sorry for her, that people hated her immediately just because of whom her family were, it wasn't her fault; they hated her milky pale white skin and dark brown hair because it was his.

"So then, Draco Malfoy, classes start tomorrow!" she laughed.

"So they do," I groaned "They are a complete waste of time, this school went to the dogs years ago" I spat.

We laughed for a while mocking the school and the pathetic people that grace its hallways.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped "We should break into the Hufflepuff one day and give the wimps the fright of their lives!" she giggled,

"Yes but how do you suppose we break in?" I asked

"Pfft. Please Draco, I am Hermione Riddle, no one has powers like I do!" She said rolling her eyes. "Come on blondey lets get back to our dorm before I have another run in with the squib" She said pulling my hand.

;;;;

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter!" Hermione burst into fits of giggles at my seriously bad impression.

"Shh be quiet! And be careful you nearly fell off the bed!" I whispered trying not to fall over in fits of laughter.

"s-sorry" She hiccupped slightly before returning into the laughter.

"I think someone has had a bit too much firewhisky." I said waving the bottle in front of her. She kept reaching out trying to grab the bottle off of me but I stretched it out at arm's length so she couldn't get it.

"Dracoo give me the bottle!" she whined whilst she kept trying to get the bottle.

"No way! Looks like you will have to come and get it!" I said leaning back and stretching my arm out further away from her.

"Fine I will!" she laughed

She kept grabbing my arms in pathetic attempts but the bottle was too far away.

"Ughh! I want the bottle!" she moaned

She pushed me against the bed and straddled me whilst wrestling with my arms in an attempt to get the bottle. She leaned further forward each time but her hips continued to grind my crotch.

"Fine you can have the bottle," I said and I watched her face light up "On one condition!"

"Hmm, what is that then?" She asked playfully

"You earn it." I said

She smiled mischievously and rolled her hips directly onto my crotch. She leaned forward and brushed he delicate hand along my jaw line, gazing into my eyes for what seemed like ages. She smiled slightly before catching my lips in another kiss. It started off slowly and delicate but we opened our mouths and mingled our tongues roughly, battling for dominance. I opened my mouth further and she deepened the kiss even more leaving no part of my mouth unexplored. The kiss went on for awhile and every now and then she would bite my lower lip slightly or make these adorable little gasping sounds. Her kissing skills were immense.

Finally she pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes. She was biting her lip slightly in that adorable irresistible way she did, a slight blush had risen to her cheeks.

I reached my hand out and cupped her neck; I pulled her gently and started another kiss.

**N'aww how sweet XD**

**And i would just like to say thanks to everyone who added this story to their favourites and who reviewed :) tehee**

**Please review!**

**Eloise x**


	5. Riddle

**Hey Guys thanks to everyone that reviewed but I would be really pleased if this story got a few more because i am not sure whether many people like it =/**

**Also i just wanted to add:**

**Just to clarify Hermione looks similar just paler and has a slightly more evil look. Also her hair is BIG and curly she doesn't wear it flat against her head, it is quiet wild.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or anything associated.**

**Anyway on with the story:**

Chapter 5

Hermione...

I woke to two owl's tapping furiously at the window. Groaning I got out of bed and dragged myself slowly over to retrieve the letters and one package from the birds.

I did not recognise either of the owls so I opened the letter first:

_Hermione Riddle 7th year_

_We are pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry here are your chosen subjects:_

_Defence against the dark arts (N.E.W.T),_  
_Potions,_  
_Charms,_  
_Astronomy,_  
_History of Magic,_  
_Transfiguration,_  
_Music,_

_We hope that you find all of your classes enjoyable and that you feel welcome at Hogwarts_

_Please find your Timetable attached_

_Yours sincerely_

That reminded me that classes started today! I looked quickly over at the clock and realised there was only a few hours until my first class, Defence against the dark arts. It looked as though I did not have enough time to open my package and other letter so I placed them into my trunk knowing it would be safe there.

I grabbed some toiletries and went to shower. I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair with some anti frizz potions I had created. They were really good, and they smelled beautiful, but to be honest I think if people found out what went into it when I was making it, they probably would not use it.

I turned off the shower and dried off before dressing in my school uniform. I wore it differently to everyone else as I wore fishnet tights and black boot high heels. Also my skirt was a tiny bit shorter than everyone else's and my waistcoat hugged my curves. But hey I loved my body.

I left the bathroom with everything in my arms and I placed them on the bed, they arranged themselves neatly.

I carefully used a quick drying spell on my hair and another one to de frizz further. Don't get me wrong I loved my hair but it did go awfully frizzy at times.

Now it looked shiny but still voluminous and wild, just how I liked it. I stood in front of my large mirror and began apply a small amount of makeup. I applied a Smokey black eye shadow and eyeliner and some clear lip-gloss. I also applied a tiny bit of blusher to the apple of my cheeks as I had inherited my Fathers pale skin.

"Morning Hermione" Blaise said cheerfully after coming out of the bathroom. I smiled slightly at him but then noticed that he wasn't wearing a t-shirt, only his school trousers. He had a greatly defined six pack and very muscular arms. I looked away quickly.

"Is Draco up yet?" I asked looking at the time.

"Um no... He isn't," he said before smiling wickedly.

I watched as he slowly crept up to Draco's bed. "Cover your ears!" he whispered smiling at me and I did what he said.

He stopped when he was a few centimetres from Draco's head.

"WAAAAKE UUUPP!" He roared so loud that even I felt its loudness.

Draco jumped out of bed as fast as a lightning bolt as me and Blaise laughed hysterically.

"You fucking idiot!" Draco shouted as he lunged for Blaise.

I swear watching Draco chase Blaise around when he was still disorientated and tired was the funniest thing I had seen for a long time.

;;;

I found out that I shared quite a few classes with Blaise and Draco. I had both of them in my potions and astronomy class and with just Draco I shared; D.A.D.A, transfiguration and history of magic.

So my first ever lesson at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry was defence against the dark arts, with Professor Snape. How convenient.

I could not wait to show people how powerful I really was. I intended to be known in this school, to go down in history and be as powerful and influential as my father was.

;;;

I walked alongside Draco as we slowly made our way to D.A.D.A. We were quite late but I doubt that any teachers would tell us off, not with Voldemort being my father.

Me and Draco walked into the classroom and we realised we were actually really late.

"Nice of you to join us." Snape drawled in a slightly sarcastic way.

I smiled slightly and Draco did a one sided smile. "Now you two are sat at the back" He said pointing to the far corner. I smiled and walked to the back.

;

Draco and I sat at the back, not really listening to Snape drawl on about some petty subject I didn't even need to know. The class was quiet to be honest and Potter seemed to be the only important one in the class. The arrogant way he raised his hand, the sly voice he answered in and that stupid smile he kept throwing at people. Some of the girls seemed to swoon in his presence. Can't see why though he wasn't even good looking.

Draco and his angular features, grey eyes and blonde hair. Blaise with his sculptured body and muscular torso. And even Theo with his strong jaw line, high cheekbones, cushioned lips and spiked brown hair. They were all a million times better looking that the gangly Scarface.

Class carried on and by now I was utterly bored. He was droning on about how to resist the Imperius curse. To be honest I doubt any of the gangly weak teenagers in this room would be able to resist the curse to a high standard. Well me and Draco could but I doubt Potter would be able to.

Draco and I chatted absentmindedly at the back off the class. I had noticed that from time to time students would steal quick glances of me, as though they were fascinated with me or something. I saw a group of girls staring at me and whispering things to each other. I knew they were talking about me so I used a quick spell silently and wandlessly that enabled me to hear some of their conversation.

_"I bet she is a slut!"_  
_"Look at her! Of course she is her, slutty skirt and that waistcoat! She is in Slytherin after all,"_  
_"Did you see her shouting at Mr Filch in the hall yesterday? And she thinks she can just have Draco, she doesn't even know him. Not like I do! Little bitch thinks she can own this place, well she hasn't met us yet! We will have to put the little whore in her place!"_

I felt pure rage filling my body. How dare they? I was no slut and they really thought they could put me in my place? My lips curled in a snarl and I focused my eyes on a nearby ink pot. It shattered and the ink exploded all over them in messy, sticky blotches. The girls jumped up screaming and trying to brush off the ink.

"Who did this!" One of them screeched

"Oh dear!" I gasped loudly in a sarcastic way "Are you okay? How did that happen! I wonder who did this!" I got up and put on a sarcastically shocked face. I walked over to them well aware of the fact the whole class was watching.

"Maybe you need some water to remove the ink!" I screeched " Aguamenti!" A jet of water exploded from my wand drenching them entirely. They screamed and their makeup ran in ugly streaks down their faces.

I heard the rest of the class erupt into laughter as the girls screamed about how much they hated me.

"Call me a whore again and you will all curse the day you set eyes on me!" I snarled pointing my finger at them in a purely evil way.

"Please return to your seat." Snape drawled quietly, I chose to ignore him and I glared at the girls furiously.

"Now." He said still without a scratch of emotion

I stood there as the girls screamed and called me horrible names but I noticed they missed out the W word.

"Miss Riddle! Return to your seat immediately!" Snape shouted

The class immediately snapped into a painful silence as my second name was revealed.

Oh hell...

**A/N: tehee I hope you liked it :) if I get a few reviews I will update quickly because I'm on a roll!**

**Please review!**


	6. Dad!

**Hi, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourite and added this story to their alerts. It means a lot ?**

**Any in case you haven't noticed there is a lot of snow in England at the moment ? so i can't really go anywhere. Might be updating a lot XD**

**So on with the story...**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated!**

Chapter 6

Hermione...

I didn't know that your heart could skip a beat. I just thought it was an expression to make the situation seem worse. But I definitely felt my heart skip a beat and my face paling.

Hermione Riddle. Hermione Riddle! They knew, I couldn't hide it, I couldn't succeed now.

My throat felt dry and my eyes stung slightly as I froze in the same position.

The class glared at me in utter silence. They all looked scared and slightly disgusted. I could understand why though. If you had just realised the most evil wizard of all time had a daughter, and she was in your class. You would be scared too right?

I choked slightly and glared at Snape. I felt that rage taking over me again. It was his entire fault. Everything was ruined because of him. I narrowed my eyes and I felt my lips curl up into a snarl. I looked like the picture of pure evil.

"Avis, opugno!" I screamed at Snape. A storm of angry birds chased after him and he attempted to bat them away. Eventually they turned into dust.

I grabbed my book and stormed out of the classroom, I had to get away or I feared I might have done something worse. Something unforgivable.

I stormed down the corridors randomly before I heard Draco shout my name.

"Hermione wait!" he shouted.

I whipped round to face him and I was sure he had noticed the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. He walked quickly towards me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"My plan is ruined Draco!" I choked "No one will trust me again."

"Shh it's okay! Snape will pay for this." He said darkly

I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. I pecked him lightly on the lips as a way of saying thank you. I entwined my fingers with his softly.

"Hold on tight." I whispered. His face fell into a slightly confused look before I closed my eyes and apparated us away.

The feeling of being pressed tightly through a thin tube took us.

;;;;

With a loud crack as we landed on the marble floor of my house. Draco looked slightly disorientated but I was so used to it that I was already walking down the corridors. I stormed down the grand corridors and up the ornate stairs. Eventually I burst into my room.

I screamed and threw the book which I had forgotten about against my wall. I heard Draco enter the room and walk softly over to me. I felt his warm breath against the back of my neck.

"Shh Hermione." He whispered softly in my ear. I felt his breath trickling against my ear. I turned slowly to meet him and looked into his grey pools. For some reason whenever I looked into his eyes, all my troubles went away. It was like they just banished everything painful away, and I was safe whilst looking into his soul. Slowly I lifted my head and trapped his lips into a soft kiss.

Our lips moved rhythmically together in a soft sweet full way. It was as though his lips were curing all the pain and hatred that filled my world. I traced his bottom lip slowly with my tongue.

"Ahem!" We jumped away as we heard a loud throat clearing from the doorway.

I gasped and looked quickly towards the doorway. And there, leaning casually against the doorway, was my father.

"Dad!" I squeaked. I stood in shock. I couldn't believe that my dad had just walked in on me kissing Draco Malfoy! I silently wished that the earth would swallow me whole.

"Nice to see you Hermione," He said in a slightly amused tone. He had a sly smirk on his face and I could tell that he found this situation hilarious. "Draco." He added with another smirk

"My lord!" Draco said shakily.

"So Hermione, you seemed as though you were in distress. That was before Mr Malfoy decided to, well how should I phrase this, make you better?" He said in complete amusement.

"Ugh it's not funny!" I snapped sighed slightly and continued "Dad, everyone knows! Snape said my last name in front of the class" I sobbed slightly

I watched as his eyes turned a brilliant red and his mouth twitched into and evil snarl. His posture turned positively evil. I couldn't help the feeling of pure satisfaction overcome me. Snape would be lucky to be alive after this little mishap.

"I think it is time to call a Death eaters meeting." He said quietly. "Meet me in the dining room in half an hour! They should be here by then. Draco you stay to." With that he walked out of the room.

I turned to face Draco and his face had paled even more than. I placed my hand on his cheek and giggled slightly. He smiled brightly.

"Oh my goodness! How embarrassing was that?" I laughed

"It was not funny! I thought he was going to murder me, I mean I actually feared for my life Hermione!" He exclaimed in a slight panic.

"Chill he knows I like you so you're fine!" I laughed.

I walked over to my bed and sat down heavily. I had missed my bedroom as it was everything I wanted. It felt safe and it was home. I looked around the room relishing in the dark colours. The four posted black iron bed was in the middle of the far wall coming of off a black wall; the giant floor to ceiling windows on the wall next gave me a perfect view of the maze gardens; opposite the bed was my giant gothic fireplace with two giant bookcases either side; in front of my fireplace was my buttoned Cheshire sofas. The other wall had three doors on it: The entrance door, the door to my ensuite bathroom and the door to my wardrobe.

I felt the bed dip down as Draco sat down beside me. I smiled at him as he sat down. I watched him as he looked around my room. His eyes fell on my pictures on my bedside table. He smiled and looked at them.

I felt that dry feeling in my throat again as he picked up the picture of me as a child.

"You look sweet there. Who is the woman beside you may I ask?" he said politely

"It was my mother." I said quietly. That was the only picture I had left of her, it was my 6th birthday and I was blowing out the candles of my cake and laughing with my mum. I still remembered that day; I had eaten so much of that cake it made me sick. My Dad got really annoyed that I had eaten so much but he had also seen the funny side.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He whispered placing the picture down

"It's okay you didn't know." I said brushing a single tear from my cheek. Recently it seemed as though I had been showing emotions far more than I should have been. I shook my head to snap out of the sadness

I smiled reassuringly at him and he placed his hand over mine. Looking at his skin you would have thought he would have ice cold hands but in fact they were pleasantly warm.

"You don't mind the fact we are skiving lessons do you?" I smiled

"Pfft no! The school is shit anyway! And I cannot stand to watch Potter's arrogant ways," he snorted

"Oh thank god! You noticed too? I thought I was the only one that could see he was arrogant!" I laughed

I saw him flinch and wince slightly. He grabbed his forearm and looked as though something was causing him pain. I felt a slight panic rising in me.

He snapped out of it and looked as though nothing had happened

"Draco what was that?" I gasped

"He was just calling the death eaters," He said simply "I think he wants us to go downstairs now," He got up and reached for my hand. I let him pull me up from the bed.

"Just one more thing before we go downstairs" I whispered biting my lip.

He instantly knew what I meant and lowered his lips to mine, closing them into another kiss.

He pulled away and we walked out of the door heading towards the dining room, towards the Death eaters, where Snape's fate would be decided.

;;;;;

**Dun dun duuun! Hope you liked it and I am already working on the next chapter guys!**

**Please review because the more reviews I get, the faster I update :D**

**Thanks,**

**Eloise x**


	7. Death Eaters and Decisions

**Hey sorry I took a while to update**

**Hope you all had a nice Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with harry potter.**

**On with the story:**

Hermione:

I walked down the darkened hallways to the dining room. The house had always had an eerie edge to it. The way the candles flickered mysteriously; the cold drafts that wrapped themselves around you; the creaks and distance screams the house echoed; that feeling that someone was always behind you, breathing ragged breaths against your neck.

I wrapped my hand lightly around Draco's as I knew he wouldn't be feeling the best right now. We were just entering a room full of death eaters and my father, whom had just witnessed us kissing and found it amusing. The only things he found amusing were when he was causing someone pain or being the pure evil man he is.

We rounded the corner and entered the dining room.

The long black table with ornate black chairs stood in front of the grand stone fireplace that crackled away. Sat around the tables were all of his slimy followers. My father sat at the end of the table stroking his stupid pet snake with adoration.

"Ah Hermione, Draco how nice of you to join us!" My father called. I noticed that Draco's parents sat to the left of him, with a spare seat in between them. To the right of my father was a spare seat for me. I gave Draco's hand a final squeeze before we went to sit down.

"Now Hermione I was just telling Lucius about how I walked in on you and Draco looking, well busy?" He smirked. I felt my face paling and my lips curling. I simply glared at my father narrowing my eyes slightly.

"It's not funny." I stated simply.

He smiled tightly and continued "Now you all know why I have called you here today, do you not?" he drawled in that sickly voice he used when trying to sound scary. "It seems Snape did not realise the importance of my daughter in our plan. He was foolish enough to say her name in front of a class with Potter in, not that stupid Granger name we had registered her as. Her real name." He snarled in utter disgust. The death eaters around us gasped and laughed in disfavour and shock. It sounded as though they found this loathsomely amusing. I watched as Bellatrix snarled showing all of her brown, rank, rancid teeth.

"Well Hermione, what do you suppose we do?" He called

"Kill him."

The table erupted into jeers and laughter. But the Malfoys had remained perfect in their mask of no emotions. Lucius seemed to frown upon the laughter and looked along the table with a face stuck somewhere between distaste and boredom. At his side Draco was trying to do the same but he had let an ounce of fear escape his attempt at concealment. However with Narcissa, she sat with her back straight and her shoulders set back. Her whole appearance shined with gracefulness and her face was a sweet friendly one, not a face of a death eater.

"You find it funny?" I shouted. The laughter stopped immediately and the room dropped into a stinging silence.

"She is quite right. This is no laughing matter." Bellatrix shot in smugly. She was obviously trying to impress my father.

"She has a name, Bellatrix!" My Father flared. Bellatrix flinched and whimpered slightly, curling up against the chair she was in. I looked at her as she pathetically whimpered in fear.

"I... I'm s-sorry m-my L-ord. Please forgive me m-my L-ord." She choked.

"Hmm. Maybe next time you will not be so fortunate, however today we have bigger issues to deal with."

"Th-ankyou my Lord."

"I think it is agreed that we need to kill Snape then? Hmm but who should complete this task? Decisions decisions." He paused for a few minutes and the table sat in silence, watching him as he thought deeply.

He smirked slightly "I've got it! My my my. This plan will truly bring down Hogwarts. Hermione, my dear?" He asked smirking.

"Yes father."

"Are you ready for your first real challenge?"

"Yes! Of course I am!" I rushed

"And Draco, are you ready for yours?" he said turning to stare at him

"Yes, my lord." Draco answered both clearly and politely.

"The rest of you are dismissed!" My Father said somewhat louder "Narrissa, Lucius, stay if you wish."

"We would be honoured my lord." Lucius replied calmly.

Some of the death eaters seemed disappointed that they were asked to leave yet the Malfoy family had been invited to stay. I knew the Malfoys were among the only death eaters my Father had some respect towards. They often offered their home for meetings to be held and Lucius had never let my father down.

"Now I am sure you are eager to find out what your task could be. Well how about a deal to ensure the task is completed? Hmm?" I knew the second he said that, the task would be something bad.

"What's the task then?" I asked with a tone laced with boredom.

"Patience Hermione." He said in a really fucking annoying tone. It was although he was trying to be clever.

"Draco, you understand that your family is an important one, yes? And that when you took the dark mark you were agreeing to do anything I asked of you?"

"Yes my Lord." Draco replied quietly

"Dad!" I warned

"I want you to kill Dumbledore." He spat.

Narcissa and I gasped suddenly.

Draco was supposed to kill. He wasn't a murderer, he was 16 for goodness sake, yes he had a bad side but you could see in his face, he was not a ruthless murderer.

He could not fail this task. The consequences would be bad if he did.

"You can't be serious!" I choked.

"Now is not the time for your childish behaviour young lady!" He shouted.

"But he's 16! And he is no murderer!" I shouted back.

"Draco will not fail." Lucius said simply. Although he would have been filled with pride due to this honour, Lucius's face was a sad one.

"See. All is well. And you will help him Hermione. Is that clear?" He warned cruelly

"Crystal." I muttered darkly. He smirked at me. This was payback for that stupid kiss he had witnessed. He had to control everything, didn't he? Draco was mine. I didn't want him to be shaped by my father, he wasn't evil and he didn't deserve this. I pleaded with my eyes for my father to stop this. But he just threw one of his evil smirks back at me. I groaned inwardly.

"So that's it?" I said impatiently.

"Oh Hermione you have to kill Snape but I doubt that would be any trouble for a psychotic bitch like yourself. But yes that is all. " He smiled playfully. I just glared at him. "You will be rewarded highly if you complete this task Draco."

"Lucius and Narcissa, it was lovely to see you. You may leave." He smiled genuinely. He blatantly liked Narcissa more than a friend. With that Narcissa and Lucius left gracefully. Before they left Narcissa placed a soft kiss on Draco's cheek and Lucius gently gripped his shoulder.

"Thanks for ruining my life Dad." I glared before dramatically leaving the table.

"Pleasure."

I sighed and walked out of the room with Draco. His face was full of sorrow and we walked down the darkened corridors in an awkward silence. I really hated my father at times.

"I'm sorry Draco." I said softly

"No you're not." He muttered.

"I am, look I had no idea this would happen Draco I'm sorry!" I moaned.

"My life isn't some game you can come and ruin! I don't want to kill Dumbledore! What's he ever done wrong?" His voice had risen somewhat now we had reached my room.

"Nothing," I muttered, barely audible.

"Exactly! Nothing! Can you send me back to Hogwarts now? I can't stand to be here anymore." He spat with venom. I sighed before waving my wand over him. He apparated back to Hogwarts alone.

I fell back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling, I had stuck numerous stickers and collectables on it from my past. Various posters and pictures, tickets from places I had been.

Well hadn't today gone great? Draco surely hated me now, my own father called me a psychotic bitch, those Gryffindor bitches called me a whore, the whole of Hogwarts would know who I was and would hate me and to top that I would be dead when I returned to Hogwarts. Most of the old warty teachers had it in for me, that stupid McGonagall woman, or whatever her name was; she looked at me as though she feared I would kill someone at any moment. Yeah I'm gonna risk it just so I can kill some dumb Hogwarts twat. Ugh stupid teachers. Stupid Hogwarts. Stupid Life.

I pulled my sleeve up at stared at the ugly tattoo that slithered sinisterly on my forearm. I snarled at it, it always prevented me from showing my arms of in the summer. I couldn't wear t-shirts in public, I couldn't wear a bikini or swimsuit and I couldn't wear frilly sleeveless party dresses. Yeah keep slithering around my arm, stupid snake. Underneath it was my name written ornately in an old fashioned curly writing, Hermione Rosina Riddle. I fell out with my Father once and tried to carve the mark out of my arm, but it only hurt like hell and it reappeared slithering in that way it did, mocking me degradingly. Dad had found it funny of course, he wouldn't charm the pain away, he said that way it would discipline me. Twat.

I sighed dramatically

It was at times like these I really missed my mother. If it wasn't for mad eye fucking moody she would still be here, and Dad wouldn't be as sadistically evil as he is. I honestly, for the life of me, cannot understand why my mum married him in the first place. Yes he was really good looking when he was younger, they both were, but surely she could have been able to tell he was pure evil.

She was the it girl. The girl all the sluts envied and the girl all the guys wanted. She had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes; she narrowed them in a way that made them look brighter and glassier, her skin seemed to glint in the sunlight. My father and mother seemed to match, they were both in slytherin and they both had pale white, almost translucent skin.

I was missing her far too much.

I screamed throwing a glass at the side of my bed into the far wall. I watched it as it shattered, coating the floor with its sharp dust.

I was going to be officially screwed when I returned to Hogwarts; I would probably be expelled for my little "leaving Hogwarts" mishap. I grabbed some bottles of fire whiskey and some more clothes and stuffed them into a bag. I reached around and withdrew a bottle; I undid the cap and took a few mouthfuls to ease the pain.

Throwing the bottle back into the back, I apparated back to Hogwarts.

**AN: thanks guys :) I don't know why but I don't really like this chapter =/**

**Pleaaaaaassseeee review x**


	8. The common room party

Hey sorry for the late update again.

I have just realised that this story has had around 5,000 hits! So thank you to everyone! But I really would love more reviews please:)

Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own anything to do with harry potter.

On with the story:

Chapter 8:

Draco...

I had got back without anyone noticing I had left the castle. They must have all assumed I had skipped all of the lessons, again. So it seemed as though my little meeting with the death eaters had gone by unnoticed.

But it had happened. And now I have to kill Dumbledore. All because that jumped up bitch couldn't keep her tongue out of my mouth, ever since she came strutting her little ass around the school everything had changed. Some students had been taken out of the school by their parents because they feared something bad would happen. They all knew she was evil.

I saw an article about her not so long back; it was trying to tell the world that maybe she wasn't like her father. She couldn't help being born and that everyone was misjudging her. The article made sense but there was a picture of her with it, she looked beautiful but she was smiling an evil crooked smile and as she blinked she turned to look at the camera making eye contact with you, the picture sent shivers down every readers spine.

The door of the bedroom was pulled open loudly and in walked a bored looking Blaise.

"What is up with you then?" I asked in a tone laced with boredom. But in reality I was trying anything to remove the fact that I had to murder that old man.

"Nothing." He grumbled before lying back heavily on his bed.

"There's a party in the common room tonight, you going?" I asked curiously.

I watched as he sat up full of life again. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah it's the annual party that the slytherins have every year two weeks before Halloween. Ring any bells?"

"Oh! I thought they weren't doing that this year, you know how much trouble the last one caused and everything."

"And you really thought that would stop the slytherins from partying?"

"No, not really." He said looking at the clock "It starts in three hours."

I looked at him cautiously, knowing what was coming next. He sprang off the bed running for the bathroom but I was ready with my wand quickly.

"Stupefy!" I threw the spell towards him but he dodged the spell easily.

I chased after him to the bathroom door attempting to barge past him but he landed a punch in my stomach causing me to stop and bend over in pain. He slammed the bathroom door shut in my face laughing loudly.

"Whaaay! Better look next time blondey!" He called

"Twat. Don't be too long!" I groaned.

I walked over to my giant dresser contemplating what to wear. I pulled out a navy blue slim fitting shirt and some beige straight legged trousers. I pulled off my school clothes and sprayed some cologne on my neck lightly. It was expensive shit and it was quite strong so a little but would do.

I pulled on the rest of my clothes and fiddled with the cuff links on the shirt. They were a present from my mother last year and were sterling silver skulls.

"Fucking things!" I moaned as I continued to struggle with them.

Suddenly I heard a loud crack and feeling panic rising I spun quickly round to see where the noise had come from. And a few meters in front of me I saw Hermione standing slightly dizzy after apparition. She rubbed her head slightly and finally looked up and apparently only just noticing me.

"Oops sorry if I made you jump there!" she said with her eyes going wide. I watched he as her eyes went towards my chest and she looked away nervously. I looked down at my chest wondering what had made her nervous and realised that my shirt was undone. Slowly I made to button them all up.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. I'm sure it was only like a minute but it seemed to stretch on forever.

"Draco, look I am sorry! I never wanted this to happen, you know I didn't!" she groaned twisting her body a bit in an apology.

I sighed heavily. "Ok." I said simply but as I said it I saw a certain amount of sorrow fall upon her little face, "Well what I meant to say was I forgive you. I know it's not your fault, I was just upset." I meant to add on the fact that I still was upset and it was all her fault but I just settled without.

"Thank you Draco!" she squealed happily and bounced quickly towards me throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. I hugged her back tightly relishing in the feeling of her in my arms.

"Jeeze guys get a fucking room!" Blaise said loudly coming out of the bathroom. He wore a crisp white shirt with brow faint patterns on and some black dress trousers.

"Ooh you two look dashing! What is the special occasion may i ask?" Hermione said looking us both up and down.

"There is a party in the slytherin common room tonight." Blaise said "Loads of people go, even some of the gryffindorks so it will be bangin'"

"Banging?" She repeated shaking her head lightly.

"Yeah so get ready! It starts in two hours." I said gasping like it was the end of the world

"Please Draco. The whole girly look does not suit you!" she laughed.

"Hurry the fuck up Hermione! I can already hear the music!" Blaise shouted banging on the bathroom door.

"Patience Blaise." She answered coolly from the bathroom.

I combed through my hair one more time as we waited for her to finally grace us with her presence.

I heard the door open finally and she walked out confidently. Blaise let out a low whistle,

She looked hot. She wore a black tight skirt that ended mid thigh; the skirt had this big bow on it that was on the front and covered a good section of it, the bow didn't look tacky; it made the skirt look sophisticated. With it she wore a loose grey tank top tucked into the skirt, it showed of her cleavage quite well and I could feel myself staring at her breasts. I looked away quickly.

"How do I look?" she asked turning around in a little circle.

"You look very nice." I said with a smirk

"You look hot!" Blaise exclaimed.

She laughed slightly and joined eye contact with me flirtily, giving me a little smirk.

Her eye makeup was a smokey black look; it defined her eyes and high cheekbones. Her skin seemed to glitter in the light slightly. I looked at her perfectly glossed lips as she drew her teeth over the bottom one. It seemed she did that quite a lot and every time she did it, I had the urge to bite her lip myself.

Shaking my head I smirked at her regaining my straight and proud posture. I opened the door for them to pass through and we all walked down into the common room.

I was hit with the rush of dark lights and pounding music. People grinded together in time to the blaringly loud music. The music beat was quite slow and mysterious but the room seemed to match the music with its scary vibe and dark theme.

Some people already looked completely drunk as they danced relishing in the music. I grabbed Hermione's hand and guided us through the mass of bodies to the drinks table.

"Wow!" she said loudly trying to be heard over the music. I smirked at her. I poured some alcoholic shit into a cup and handed it to her. She shot it down really quickly and with ease and she was already getting more.

"This your new girlfriend Draco?" a sexily sweet voice came from next to us. I turned to see who it was

"Ginny Weasley, haven't seen you for a while. Did they finally let you back in?" I grinned.

"Yeah they did, eventually. Can't say I really missed the place though." She laughed "you going to introduce me then?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"This is Hermione Riddle; she's new and already kicking up a fuss. And Hermione this is Ginny Weasley, she is in the year below but I'm sure you will be great friends as you both enjoy causing trouble and like getting expelled." I laughed but was cut off when they both slapped my arm.

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione," she smiled in that evil little way she does and lightly hugged Hermione.

"A Weasley hey? I thought they all hated Slytherins." Hermione asked frowning.

"Well I'm a slytherin so I'm stuck with them," Ginny laughed "But yeah my family hate them. But they hate me too so it's all okay. They all love that fucking dumb brother of mine, just because he follows Saint Potter round like a lost puppy. Ugh tosser." She groaned and quickly shot some fire whiskey down.

We continued to converse for a while and I could tell that they were going to be great friends, they were very alike and they understood each other.

Suddenly Ginny jumped forward and squealed playfully, behind her was Blaise and his hand was still in close contact with her arse.

"Blaise!" She shouted in excitement and jumped into his arms. He swung her round quickly and set her back down on her stumbling feet. She kissed him enthusiastically on the lips.

"Jeeze guys get a fucking room!" Hermione said in a deep voice mocking Blaise. Ginny and Blaise laughed and stayed in each other's embrace.

"How long have you been back then?" Blaise asked kissing her forehead

"I got back earlier today." She giggled

"So I went this long until seeing you! Are you trying to kill me?"

"I know I am amazing but I am sure you can manage seven hours without me!" they began kissing passionately again whilst me and Hermione stood awkwardly smirking.

"Care to dance Miss Riddle?" I gave her a little bow offering my hand. She grabbed it and nearly ran to the dance floor.

She was a great dancer and she always knew what she was doing, she rolled her hips, flicked her hair, swung around and grinded me perfectly, she was that good that we were earning a few stares. We continued to dance slowly and seductively to the music but I more or less just stood there with my hands on her moving only slightly. She however was on fire! She moved in time to the steady beat of the music. The green lighting glinted of her skin and eyes.

I kissed her quickly but fiercely when the song ended and i led her back over to Ginny and Blaise who had, finally, stopped groping each other.

"You're some dancer Hermione." Ginny smiled

"Yeah that was hot!" Blaise laughed and Hermione smiled happily "You made Draco look shit! And he is ALWAYS the centre of attention at the slytherin parties." Blaise barked with laughter and I had to smirk.

"Thanks guys." She smirked arrogantly at me and I pulled her in for a hug. "Ginny I was just going to get a drink would you like to join me?" she asked before proceeding to get a drink.

"I will be in Ginny's room tonight so the room is all yours to do whatever you like." He said quietly in my ear before winking at me.

"Thanks mate. I have a feeling I will be needing it." I replied

"Dude I am CERTAIN you will be needing it! When you were dancing she looked like she was going to fuck you there and then!" He punched me in the arm and winked at me again.

We laughed together until the girls returned with their drinks.

The night went on and we continued to dance and talk happily to each other.

Me and Hermione were dancing closely, she grinded against me and I gripped her waist as she moved. She looked at me hungrily and dipped to the floor never breaking eye contact before seductively bouncing up again. Every so often she would bite my lip before rolling away again. Her hands scraped my chest as she stayed in longer to continue a kiss. I explored her mouth fiercely going into the kiss further. We stood kissing on the dance floor almost unaware of our surroundings.

As we pulled away she looked at me with lustful eyes.

"I want you!" she gasped in my ear.

I bit her neck slightly before pulling her hand and leading her from the dance floor. We nearly ran up the stairs, stumbling occasionally.

When we finally reached the door I pushed her huskily against it and kissed her more. I fumbled with handle until in finally came open and we fell slightly inside never breaking the mouth exploration. We stopped when we were at the bottom of my bed and she began quickly undoing my button on the shirt I was wearing. She pushed it off quickly and her mouth began placing light kisses along my chest. I untucked her top and removed it quickly, by now we were both gasping with excitement. I began sucking on the hollow of her neck earning delicate little moans and gasps from her.

Her hands were everywhere at once as she knew exactly what she was doing. I pushed off her skirt and pulled her up so she could step out of it. I traced my hands along the edge of her panties as i left little marks on her neck.

She pulled back and growled lightly at me before pushing me fiercely onto the bed. I watched her as she crawled slowly forward to meet me; she placed light kisses all over me leading a trail to my mouth. I flipped us over quickly so I was on top gazing into her eyes...

A/n: eeeehhh hope you liked it!

REVIEEEWWWW please xxx


	9. The bracelet

**I am so sorry it took me so long! I have been super busy and i had writers block big time! Anyway here you are :D btw before i start i would just like to say that i reeaaallly need a beta, so if anyone is interested, if you could contact me that would be great :)**

**a/n i don't own harry potter or anything associated**

chapter 9

Hermione:

_"Hermione." She whispered dragging her fingers along the rough brick walls of the cell. Her face was bruised and cut, her hair was a tangled mess matted with dirt. "When are you coming for me baby?" she dragged her fingers along the walls more quickly and with more force every time and the blood spilt out of the re opening wounds. "Please come and help me, I'm innocent, but they all think I'm dead. But I'm not Hermione I swear to you I'm not!" she dragged her hands along the walls desperately and cried as a fingernail split and ripped off. "PLEASE GET ME OUT!" She screamed and threw herself into the corner of the dank dark cell crying._

"Aaah!" I screamed as I sat up quickly escaping my nightmare. I sat gasping trying to forget the dream. I saw Draco stirring beside me and the tears started to fall.

"Hermione, baby! What's the matter?" he sat up quickly and pulled me into his arms.

"It's nothing Draco, just a bad dream, I... I got scared" I laughed sorrowfully.

He looked at me carefully and placed a light kiss on my forehead. "Need me to cheer you up?" he asked with concern.

"Mmm, how you going to do that?" I asked playfully

"Oh, I have a few ideas" he said snaking his hand down my already naked body...

;;;;;;;;

"uugghh Draco we are going to be so late!" I said as I quickly pulled on my uniform. I searched through my bags looking for some of my books. I pulled open my large trunk and quickly rummaged through the contents until my hand fell on something unexpected, a package with a letter. The one my dad had sent me the other day. I sat down next to my trunk and pulled off the string that tied the paper around the box. I gently tapped my wand on the top of the box so i could open it. I pulled the lid off and pulled away the paper that hid the contents of the box.

I gasped as I saw what was nestled in the box. It was a silver bracelet in the shape of a snake. It wrapped around twice and had slytherin green eyes. It scales were carved intricately and beautifully.

I pulled open the letter that came with it:

My dearest Hermione,

_I knew you would be a slytherin. It runs in the family._

_I have had this bracelet a while now and I thought it was the right time for you to have it. Please keep it safe. It is of great importance to me._

_LV_

I smiled and placed the bracelet on my left wrist. It slithered and tightened so it moulded it my arm perfectly. I pulled my school bag onto my shoulder, and shouted Draco one last time.

He came out of the bathroom looking as perfect as ever. It agitated me suddenly how he looked perfect all the time. What was I thinking? I shook my head and smiled at him

"Patience beautiful." He said kissing my lips lightly.

I giggled lightly and took his hand as we strolled casually half an hour late to lesson.

;;;;;;

I sat at the back of potions with Draco as Slughorn droned on about some shit I already knew. The class started shuffling loudly and preparing cauldrons so i knew we were making a potion. I leaned over and bit Draco's forearm lightly.

"Ouch'" he laughed playfully and smiled brilliantly at me. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, moaning happily as he deepened the kiss. Nothing could ruin the great mood I was in right then.

"Jeeze Riddle! Everyone knows you're a slut but can't you save it for out of lesson times. Ha and it's the biggest man slag there is! Malfoy!" I heard an annoying cocky voice come from behind me and a group of roaring laughter. I whipped around angrily and saw Potter standing there surrounded by his annoying friends.

"How dare you!" I shouted pushing him angrily. He stumbled back with an annoyed look on his face. Dick.

"What's your bloody problem?" His ginger weasel friend piped up from beside him

"She is just probably on her period. God help us all, as if she isn't dangerous enough on a normal day." He laughed. I turned around to face him angrily.

".You. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Oh yeah, that's right, she was a filthy low life mud blooded whore, probably didn't know any herself. And my father did us all a favour and put an end to her dirty blood before you could even wipe the drool off your chin. It's a shame you didn't die" I spat angrily. The room fell silent and I saw the hurt run through his eyes.

I felt the rage running through my veins as my breathing pace quickened. "Mark my words Potter. If my Father doesn't kill you soon, I will." I spat.

I felt Draco grab my arm and he pulled me out of the classroom. He pulled open the classroom door and pushed me out into the hall.

"What the fuck was that?" He roared "Are you asking for a death threat?" his hands pulled at his hair as he breathed angrily.

"What's it got to do with you! He is my father's enemy! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be hated! I wish he would just hurry up and die! Then my father and I would be safe again." I sunk to the floor, just kneeling there angrily. I screamed as I saw the bracelet. It was red hot, burning against my skin. "Get it off me! It burns!" I screamed as I desperately pulled at it to get it away. I pulled my wand and tapped it desperately. It slithered off me gently.

I threw it away as quickly as i could.

"What...?" Draco looked at me worriedly. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me safely. "Don't worry. I will keep you safe." He kissed my temple tenderly.

I leaned into his shoulder and cried loudly. Trying to banish all my fears.

;;;;;;

**Hope you like it!**

**Review :D you know you want to ;)**

**Eloise xx**


End file.
